Fun In Konoha High Academy
by hacker-saichi chan
Summary: Summary: Naruto is a new student at Konoha high academy. He tends to attracted loads of attenttion of the other student because of his naivety. Even a cold-hearted,raven bastard


**Title: **Fun In High School

**Disclaimer**: I do not owe Naruto & and the timing in this fanfic is according to my country's timing which is Singapore

**Warning**: This is yaoi!! If you don't like den beat it!!

(I suck at them)

**Summary**: Naruto is a new student at Konoha high accademy. He tends to attracted

loads of attenttion of the other student because of his naivety. Even a cold-hearted,raven bastard.

**haCker-sAiChi chan**: ello you human!! This is my first story so plz be freaking gentle cuz im as fragile as a glass! lolx :D Juz kiding anyway plz **R&R** and watch out for the bad english

--

Chp 1: The Newcomer

--

Uzumaki's residents :Monday

--

_Cuck-koo! Cuck-koo! Wake up Naru-chan! Its 8.20am! Time for school! Wake up Na-!_

A tan slim arm slid from under the covers and lazily shut the alarm before getting off the warm bed.The figure gave out a loud and long yawn before it dragged itself from its warm welcoming bed to the bathroom for a quick shower.Man, although its his first day at Konoha high, Naruto still did not feel like attendng today.

--

10 mins later, Naruto was finally out of the bathroom with only a short towel covering his lower region along with another tower to dry up his wet blonde locks. He then took his uniform from his wardrope and put it on. The said uniform consist a black blazer with the school crest at the breast pocket, black jeans and a simple black tie. Since Naruto had been told that the student could customize their uniform in any way they like as long as it still looks like a uniform, the blonde decided to wear an orange dress shirt under his blazer and a black wristband. He then went over to the drawer next to his bed to take out his most treasured item. Naruto frown when he found out that the said item was not there.

'Maybe Ino would know,' he thought to himself before he heads out to the living room.

"Ino-chan? Ino-chan?" Naruto called out when he reach the living room. Few minutes later a small version of him appreared from the kitchen. The only different about this version of Naruto was that it was a girl in the age about 9 or 10 and her blonde hair was lighter and longer. The little smile at her older brother.

"Hai, Naru-chan?" Naruto smiled back before asking her about his item.

"Ino-chan...have you seen my silver locket anywhere?" Ino smiled a again before heading over to the slide drawers near her brother and took out a short silver chain with a heart shaped locket. She then passed the item to Naruto awaiting hands. Naruto beamed before wearing the said accesory and kissed Ino on her forehead.

"Ittekimas (sp??)!" said the blonde before heading out the front door. Ino smiled brightly and nodded before waving.

--

Konoha High Academy Grounds: Hallways

8.50am

--

It was 10 min before the bell goes signalling to the students of the academy that homeroom class will start by then. The hallways of the said academy was filled with student hanging around with their friends. Apparently most of the students prefered to spent their time waiting outside of their classroom rather than inside. Just like certain raven and his cousin.

Uchiha Sasuke was currently leaning agaisnt the wall near his classroom window with his brunette cousin, Hyuuga Neji. Though both of them were cousins, they don't interact much with ech other unless they were assigned with project together. But they still hung out with each other most of their school time.

Sasuke had jet black hair with a bit of a blue tint and a pair of black eyes. He had a pale but heathy (is that even possible?? lol) skin complexion and he too had a stud on his left earlobe and two at the other. His uniform consits of a black blazer with a midnight blue dress shirt under it, a black pants along with a tie.

Neji on the other hand had long chocolate brown hair that was tied at the far end. He had a pair of grey almost white coloured eyes.His skin was much like Sasuke's, only a bit darker. He had a white bandana tied around his forehead and his uniform was the same as Sasuke's but his dress shirt was white in colour.

"Heard we're getting a new student today. What do you think Sasuke?" asked the brunette to his raven haired cousin.

'Honestly Neji, I don't give a damn. I'm sure that it'll be another dumb thinking that he could get everyone's attention," replied Sasuke.Neji just smirked before going into his class when he heard the bell goes.

--

1st, 2nd, 3rd Periods: 9am-9.30am: Homeroom class

9.30am-10.30am: Biology (Naruto), Physics (Sasuke&Neji)

10.30am-11am: Literature

--

"Alright, alright! Settle down people!" said Kakashi the homeroom teacher of class 101."As you allknow, we'll be getting a new student today so I would like all of you to make him feel welcome here, alright?"

"Hai!" replied the class in unison.Kakashi smiled but his smile was covered by his mask that covers 3/4 of his face.

"Okay, you can come in now!" As if on cue, the door to the classroom slid opened and a small figure walked into the class and stop near the teacher's desk before smilling brightly.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 15 this year. I live alone with my sister while my parents are away. My hobbies are reading and listening to my musics. Nice to meet you." After Naruto said the last line of his speech, he gave a slight bow. The class clapped and cheered at Naruto except for Sasuke who has been looking at Naruto ever since he came into the class.

'Hmm...lets see. Sunshine blonde hair. Adorably cute face with three whiskers-like marks. Beautifully tanned skin complexion and sparkling azure eyes. Yep! Just like I said, another goody-goody.'thought Sasuke.

"Arighty then,Naruto-kun. You can sit next to Sasuke over there," said Kakashi as he points to where Sasuke was seated, which was at the very far end of the class next to the window.Naruto nodded and when to his assigned seat. While Naruto was walking, he blushed ever so lightly when he heard the girls whispering and giggling (sp??)at how cute he was. When he had reached at his place, he quickly sat down and stuck out his hand as a friendly gesture towards Sasuke.

"Hey, I'm Naruto."

Instead of accepting the hand, Sasuke gave him a cold hard glare.

"Listen, I have no time for a dope like you so bug off." Naruto flinched at the coldness of Sasuke's voice and retreated his hand back sadly. No more word were exchanged between them for the next 25 minutes.

--

9.30am

--

"Alright, just remember to bring your consent form for you field trip by next Friday.You may go for your next class now," said Kakashi as he gathered his stuff and went through the door. Neji was already near the said door,waiting for Sasuke.By the time Sasuke had reached at the door, surprisingliy so did Naruto.

"Urm, Sasuke? I'm sorry for disturbing you earlier," said Naruto as he bowed slightly. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought I told you to stop bothering me and who said that you could called me by my first name?" said Sasuke coldly.Naruto just flinched again.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-kun," said Naruto before he dashed off to his Biology class. Neji looked at Naruto's retreating back sympathaticly.

"You know Sasuke, you shouldn't be so mean to Naruto-kun," said Neji as they walked to their Physics class

"Hn."

--

**haCker-sAichi chan**: -cracks- Ah! my back...man that was longer then i expected

**Sasuke**: Hey saichi..why am i being so mean to my Naru-chan??

**haCker-sAichi chan: **-smiles-Well tats easy. Its bcuz your a cold hearted bastard! lolx xD

**Sasuke**: -glares- I'LL KILL YOU!!

**haCker-sAichi chan: **Hahax xD! -dodge a flying knife- Can't catch me! -runs away-

**Sasuke**: Get back here SAICHI -runs with a knife in hand-

**Naruto**: -sweatdrop- Plz R&R...Ahh Sasuke don't kill Saichi-chan -runs after Sasuke & Saichi-


End file.
